


I've Got Ya Kid

by BadWolfNovak



Series: The Soul Stone [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is a sweetheart, Gen, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Bucky Barnes friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Soul Stone (Marvel), but mostly bucky and peter bonding, infinity war therapy, like a tiny mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: Bucky must have some penchant for comforting kids who have hearts of gold and never know when to back down. First his Stevie, and now this kid, Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter wakes up in a place that’s warm, it feels like someplace familiar and yet like no place he’d ever been at all. He’s on his back and can only see an orange sky, like a never-ending sunset and it's so beautiful; until he remembers what happened, and suddenly the tears won’t stop. He sits up so fast it gets him a little dizzy. “Mr. Stark..? Mr. Stark!….Anybody?” The teen’s voice tapered off into uncontrollable sobs. 

_Someone is crying_. Someone young and scared, and suddenly Bucky is back in Brooklyn in his military greens, the night before he shipped out, with a broken up blond in his arms. He shakes off the memory as he scrambles quickly to his feet and trudges through the amber sand that seems to be endless in this wasteland that he had woken up in.


	2. Chapter 2

Death would be better than this. Peter sits with his head in his hands and sniffles as he runs out of energy to keep crying. _C’mon Parker, get it together._ Another sweep of his surroundings makes him break down again; he doesn’t think he’ll be getting home anytime soon and May will… His train of thought breaks as he hears the sand shifting nearby. Someone is here! Someone else is in this nightmare with him, and it’s like a little bit of the weight on his chest is lifted.

It's the spider kid from the airport fight in Germany. Bucky never got his name but he knows the guy is young, and in a new suit; Stark tech if he’s going by the colors its adorned in. He can see the relief on the kid’s face as he gets closer and it just breaks his heart. If anyone knows loneliness, its Bucky Barnes. The soldier offers the closest he can get to a sympathetic smile as he lowers himself to the sand next to the boy.


End file.
